This application relates to a method of communicating heat from an electronic power component to a cold plate.
Electronic power components are being utilized in greater numbers on many modern applications. These components generate high amounts of heat and, thus, require more efficient cooling schemes.
One common cooling member is a cold plate, which is placed adjacent to, or in contact with, electric components to remove heat. The cold plate is a heat transfer device, typically planar, wherein the coolant flows in multiple channels, such that heat is taken from the electric component into the cold plate and then transported to a remote location by advection to where the coolant is cooled by the ultimate heat sink, usually air but sometimes a fluid such as fuel.
It has been known to place electric power components and, in particular, inductors, in an intermediate aluminium cup to connect the component to the cold plate. This arrangement has some deficiencies.